Ichigo, Mastering the Fullbring!
|image = |kanji =一護、完現術を使いこなせ！ |romaji =Ichigo, Furuburingu jutsu o tsukai konase! |episodenumber =353 |chapters =Chapter 445, Chapter 446 |arc =The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc |previousepisode =Tsukishima Attacks! The Training Has Been Thwarted |nextepisode =Ichigo vs. Ginjō! To the Game's Space |japair = December 20, 2011 |engair = July 27, 2014 |opening =Harukaze |ending =Re:pray }} is the three hundred fifty third episode of the Bleach anime. As Shūkurō Tsukishima arrives at Xcution, a battle ensues. Summary In the hideout apartment belonging to Xcution, Yasutora Sado is informing Kūgo Ginjō about Shūkurō Tsukishima's attack on Orihime Inoue outside her apartment. He also reveals to Kūgo that Orihime has been feeling strangely familiar and comfortable when she thinks of her attacker. Sado suggests that Tsukishima's Fullbring ability allows him to interfere with somebody's memories. He asks Kūgo if that was Tsukishima's ability when they were close allies in the past. Frowning seriously, Kūgo asks Sado to tell him everything he knows regarding Orihime's experiences and feelings since being confronted by Tsukishima. Inside the fish tank, Ichigo Kurosaki and Jackie Tristan continue training with one another. Jackie notices that Ichigo's Fullbring begins consuming his entire arm and calls out to him, alarmed. Outside, Kūgo asks Sado if Uryū Ishida was also experiencing memory issues since Tsukishima also attacked him. He concludes that if Uryū's memories are not affected then it means it was not Tsukishima whom attacked Orihime. Tsukishima suddenly arrives and sardonically greets the other Fullbringers, mocking each of their perceived faults. He then cuts open the fish tank and releases Ichigo and Jackie from inside. The group stand around shocked as an implosion of black and red Reiatsu occurs before Ichigo returns to full size. Ichigo is now enveloped entirely in the black and red Reiatsu that resembles the shape of a Shinigami's Shihakushō. The members of Xcution stand stunned while Tsukishima calmly looks over Ichigo. Jackie falls to the ground injured after her close proximity to Ichigo's powers when they lost control. She tries to get up, shaking, however she only manages to look up at Ichigo's new form before weakly falling into unconsciousness due to the severity of her injuries from the explosion of Reiatsu. As everyone stands stunned, Sado wonders if the appearance of the Shihakushō means that Ichigo's Shinigami powers are being reawakened. He soon dismisses this theory and decides that Ichigo simply has a Fullbring that covers his body. Sado is able to compare the appearance of his Fullbring to the appearance of Ichigo's former Bankai and how it also changed Ichigo's outer appearance as well, giving him a new Shihakushō. Sado is able to conclude that for Ichigo, his true powers always seem to envelope his entire body; he always seems to wear his true powers no matter what those powers are. Tsukishima smirks as he informs Ichigo that if anything is hidden using Riruka Dokugamine's Dollhouse ability, when the hideout is cut, anything inside is forcibly set free. He mocks the fact that Ichigo was hiding and training inside the fish tank. Tsukishima then commends Ichigo for coming so far in completing his abilities and so swiftly as well. He sardonically suggests that Ichigo should have told him how far along his abilities had come. Bemused, Ichigo lashes out and swings his blade at his foe, forcing Tsukishima to deflect it with his own sword. Ichigo demands to know who Tsukishima is, remembering that he seen him several days previous at the construction yard. He follows up by asking Tsukishima what he wants with him. Shocked, Tsukishima asks Ichigo if he really hadn't heard of him yet and Sado remembers that he has yet to tell Ichigo about Tsukishima's attacks. Their foe introduces himself to Ichigo and tries to tell Ichigo about the attacks on his friends but is interrupted by Sado. The tall teenager ignores Kūgo's warning and goes on the attack with an El Directo that blasts a hole in the side of the apartment wall. As the smoke clears, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna declares that Sado is an idiot to take such an action inside the apartment. All around the building, civilians begin to wonder if it was a gas leak or another type of explosion. Riruka bursts through the doors, demanding to know what is happening as Yukio laments that in situations like this, fools start going crazy and it all becomes such a pain. Giriko Kutsuzawa asserts he will take care of the emergency services while Yukio laments about the damage costs. Behind them, an irate Riruka demands to know where Sado and Kūgo have disappeared to. Confused further, she screams for somebody to tell her what happened. Sado lands on the roof with Kūgo landing behind him, berating him for making things far worse than they already were. Kūgo asserts that it is time to tell Ichigo about Tsukishima but Sado disagrees with him as they do not know how powerful Ichigo's Fullbring is and how much control he really has over it and telling him that about Orihime's attack would only agitate Ichigo. However, Ichigo reveals that he's just heard everything Sado said and quietly laments that he wasn't aware of how worried his friends really were about him and his powers. Tsukishima lands on the roof behind Ichigo, mocking their concern. Ichigo asks him if he was the one who attacked Orihime and Uryū only for Tsukishima to mockingly ask Ichigo what he thinks. The redhead angrily charges at Tsukishima and attacks but his opponent easily evades and blocks every blow. Their blades clash for a moment and Tsukishima sardonically asks Ichigo if this is his Fullbring and the former Shinigami pushes him back in anger. Standing back a small distance, Tsukishima admits that Ichigo is strong but the teenager continues to attack forcing him to continue to evade and block his blade. Sado and Kūgo observe the battle with interest and the teen wonders why none of Ichigo's blows are connecting. Kūgo advises Sado to look at their foe's feet and when he does, Sado realizes that Tsukishima is using Bringer Light to speedily avoid every blow. Kūgo confirms that just at the moment when Ichigo's blows are about to connect, Tsukishima uses a high-speed movement to avoid the blow easily. Sado moves to warn his friend but Kūgo prevents him from doing so. He has noticed something changing and asks Sado to watch as well. Tsukishima continues to mock Ichigo, asserting that he will never be able to hit him at his current level. However, moments later, Ichigo manages to slice a number of strands of Tsukishima's hair. Shocked, Tsukishima pulls back some distance to put some space between them and analyze the event. He notices green light under Ichigo's foot and, shocked, wonders if Ichigo knows how to use Bringer Light. Blocking another attack, Tsukishima leaps into the air away from Ichigo. With Sado concerned for his friend, Kūgo wonders aloud how Ichigo learned to use the ability and Tsukishima compliments the teenager on his growth. Still enraged, Ichigo uses Bringer Light on the roof to leap after Tsukishima in the air as Kūgo and Sado watch on surprised. Impressed, Tsukishima asserts that it still isn't enough to fight him. However, Ichigo then uses the ability on the air to accelerate himself towards his foe, shocking everyone with the extent that Ichigo has mastered Fullbring in such a short period of time. Tsukishima commends Ichigo's abilities but uses Bringer Light to get around Ichigo, using it multiple times in quick succession to demonstrate his superiority in the ability, clashing with Ichigo several times and then withdrawing. Tsukishima states that while Ichigo is far more capable than any of them believed, his Fullbring powers and abilities are far from complete. As he clashes with Ichigo again, his point is proven when Ichigo's power evaporate from his left shoulder and Tsukishima is easily able to kick Ichigo back down to the roof. Tsukishima maintains that if he concentrates on his right arm too much then the Fullbring on his left arm will easily become undone, asserting that Ichigo was unable to break his fall just now. Ichigo tries to get up after the fall but looks up to see Tsukishima coming in for a speedy attack. Ichigo swears as he is unable to defend himself, helplessly watching Tsukishima close in with his blade to attack. However, Kūgo comes between them and deflects Tsukishima's blade with his own Cross of Scaffold blade. Kūgo apologizes for interfering but states that it is still too early in his training to allow Ichigo to fight Tsukishima to such an extent as evidenced by his incomplete powers. Tsukishima stares at his old friend for a moment before sighing. Back at Tsukishima's mansion, Moe Shishigawara returns from the store carrying some groceries. He excitedly declares that he was looking for honey because it is healthy however it also seems to be popular as it has been sold out in many stores. He proudly asserts that he traveled to the next town in order to get what he wanted. Arriving at the dining room he realizes that Tsukishima is not there and wonders aloud if he is in the bathroom, staring at the door in a bemused fashion. Back at the apartments, Tsukishima asks Kūgo if he is going to interfere in the fight. However, Kūgo states that thy see things very differently since he believes that Tsukishima is actually the one interfering with Ichigo's growth. Ichigo stands up and asks Kūgo to move but the leader of Xcution disagrees. He tries again to stop him from interfering but Kūgo shrugs Ichigo off before elbowing him to the ground. He asserts that Ichigo needs to recover as he is in a mortal body and is now struggling to breathe because of his injuries. He maintains that they cannot afford to have Ichigo die and he needs to stay down. Raising his blade, Tsukishima asks Kūgo if he is sure in wanting to battle him since he believes if he does, Kūgo will die by his hand. Scratching his head, Kūgo laments that they really do not see things the same way maintaining that Tsukishima will die instead. Kūgo attacks Tsukishima and the two of them parry each other as Ichigo gets to his feet. Trying to walk forward, Ichigo is stopped by Sado who places a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Sado insists that Ichigo would not be able to win in his current condition and the battle they were seeing was one between two real Fullbringers. Ichigo insists he won't let him go but Sado reminds him that it is too early to fight on that level. As Kūgo and Tsukishima continue to clash time and again, Kūgo identifies something wrong in the situation. Although he knows that Tsukishima is clearly aiming for his vital spots, Kūgo can sense no blood lust from his opponent. This feeling greatly confuses and aggravates Kūgo as he is unable to tell what his foe is planning in their battle. Sado looks on worried as he is also able to sense that things are not what it seems. Kūgo clashes several more times with Tsukishima before landing on a nearby roof with his opponent following suit. Tsukishima has a sardonic smirk on his face as he follows Kūgo, irritating the Xcution leader further. Kūgo angrily attacks Tsukishima again before rising above him on the roof. He raises his large Cross of Scaffold blade and begins to charge an attack. Green Reiatsu begins to envelope the blade and Kūgo unleashes his Energy Blade ability at Tsukishima, unleashing a large column of Reiatsu that destroys part of the nearby buildings. Ichigo and Sado have to shield themselves from debris and shock-wave from the attack. The other members of Xcution see the smoke from the top of their apartment complex and look on at the scene in a bemused fashion. Yukio comments on the mess the others are making while Riruka refers to them as "fools". Giriko looks down to the ground and notices that crowds of people are beginning to gather at the scene of the explosion, some taking pictures with their mobile phones and others wondering what is causing the damage. Giriko informs the others of this development and maintains that it is not good to be caught in a public situation as this one. As Kūgo watches on, an uninjured Tsukishima surprises him by stabbing from the cloud of dust and smoke, forcing Kūgo to evade his attack awkwardly. Ichigo tries to run over and aid the leader but Sado prevents him, causing Ichigo to shrug him off. Kūgo lands on another building, having received a small cut to his forehead from Tsukishima's attack. His opponent calls his attack reckless, wondering if there were people in the building. Kūgo asserts that he knew the building was abandoned and deliberately attacked then because he made sure it was abandoned. Upon learning this, Tsukishima decides he will also let loose in their battle also. While he is distracted, Ichigo comes from behind to attack Tsukishima but his opponent is able to block the attack in time. He continues to attack Tsukishima several times, declaring that the fight is not over, but the Fullbringer easily parries and avoids his blade. Sado watches on, noticing that Ichigo has altered his fighting style. He wonders if he was able to do so from watching Kūgo fight. Ichigo continues to attack and Tsukishima admits he has improved but maintains that his type of attack still won't affect him as his powers are still incomplete. As the two of them clash, blade against blade, Tsukishima taunts Ichigo due to his Fullbring powers being incomplete. An enraged Ichigo pushes harder into his opponent and suddenly becomes engulfed in more black and red Reiatsu. The Reiatsu grows and intensifies, resembling a fireball, bursting towards Ichigo's opponent. The explosion of Reiatsu knocks into Tsukishima and pushes him back across the roof, injuring his right arm which becomes scorched. The roof under Ichigo's feet is partially destroyed as a result. Kūgo and Sado call out to their friend, stunned by the progression of events. Tsukishima calmly assesses that Ichigo's power is now getting close to the level of power he once possessed. To hear Tsukishima talk about his former abilities, Ichigo become irate again and moves in for another attack. He is suddenly enveloped in the dark, digital pixels from Yukio's Invaders Must Die Fullbring ability. A large tab appears as a red gauge begins to fill as the game Saves Ichigo inside it. Tsukishima looks up to Yukio and deduces that they do not want Ichigo coming in contact with him while his powers are still so new and incomplete. Yukio calmly stares down at Tsukishima, holding his game console in his hand as it Saves Ichigo inside, safe from the battle. Xcution Dictionary Outside the building near the explosion, Giriko explains to a police officer he was cooking. As the police officer says something like that would not cause an explosion this big, Riruka, walking over, wonders why the commotion has not died down. Giriko says it has been two years since he was a single father, and he is not used to cooking, so it has been a real struggle. Before Riruka gives them away, he, grabbing her, cries, saying he never imagined cooking his daughter's favorite omelette would result in this. As Riruka asks what he means by that, Giriko, covering her mouth, asks her to forgive him. As the police officer and crowd start breaking down, the police officer, saying what wonderful father-daughter love is shown, asks Riruka to forgive her "dad". In the background, Ginjō states it looks like Giriko is doing a great job. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kūgo Ginjō #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Jackie Tristan #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Riruka Dokugamine #Moe Shishigawara Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) Fullbring used: *Ichigo Kurosaki's unnamed Fullbring * * * * * Other powers: * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes